Mira
|Letzter Auftritt = |Auftritte = Y |Darstellerin = Katrina Law |Synchronsprecherin = Berenice Weichert }} Mira ist eine Sklavin aus dem Hause des Batiatus und dient als Haussklavin von Lucretia. Sie hilft Spartacus während seiner Rebellion, wird eine Kämpferin und später zur Geliebten von Spartacus. Aussehen Mira ist eine Sklavin aus dem Hause des Batiatus und trägt daher die typische Sklavenkleidung. Des Weiteren darf sie keinen Schmuck tragen. Mira trägt oft ein drapiertes Gewand mit orange-roten Streifen und hat dunkelbraune Haare sowie braune Augen. Außerdem hat sie leichte Sommersprossen. Auch ist sie eine der wenigen Sklaven, die Sandalen tragen, während andere barfuß laufen. In der ersten Staffel trägt sie einen halboffenen Halsreif aus Bronze, dessen Enden mit etwas das wie goldener Draht aussieht, umwickelt sind. Ihr Kleid hat orange-roten Streifen, endet an den Knien und ist am Saum etwas ausgefranst, und im Nacken zusammengebunden, und hat so einen tiefen Ausschnitt, und ist rückenfrei. Am Knoten sind gedrehte Kordelschnüre mit Perlen am Ende als Verzierung angebracht. Über dem Kleid ist ein Lederband gebunden, das ihr Kleid vermutlich in Form hält. Mira hat auch die Haussklaven-Tätowierung von Batiatus auf der rechten äußeren Wade "SERVUS BATIATI" (Sklave des Batiatus), wie alle Haussklaven. Ähnlich wie Melissa, trägt auch Mira an den Fußknöcheln halboffene Fußreifen, vermutlich aus Bronze oder leichtem Metall/Eisen. Ihre sind im Gegensatz zu Melissas in die oberen Enden ihrer Sandalen eingearbeitet. Persönlichkeit Mira ist eine gehorsame Sklavin mit einer starken Persönlichkeit. Sie achtet auf die Wünsche ihres Herren ohne Fragen zu stellen und scheint ihr Leben als Sklavin zu akzeptieren. Deshalb will sie nicht alles riskieren, um ihren Posten zu gefährden. Ihre Aktionen, die sie für Spartacus durchführt, verraten, dass sie einige Gefühle für ihn hegt. Später während der Rebellion beweist sie sich als fähige Führerin und wilde Kämpferin. Mira entwickelt starke Gefühle der Liebe für Spartacus und wünscht sich, dass diese erwidert werden, obwohl sie weiß, dass sie niemals solche Gefühle von ihm empfangen wird, die er für seine Frau Sura hegte. Fähigkeiten Als Haussklavin hatte Mira nie direkten Kontakt mit dem Kämpfen und hatte daher auch keinerlei Fähigkeiten. Seitdem sie jedoch zusammen mit Spartaus und anderen Sklaven aus Batiatus' Ludus geflohen sind, ergreift sie immer mehr Intiative und verbessert ihre Fähigkeiten. Ihre Bereitschaft und ihr Willen, zu lernen, zeigt sich sehr. Und obwohl sie Grundfähigkeiten im Kämpfen mit dem Schwert und dem Dolch besitzt, findet sie erst im Bogen ihre Waffe, die sie zu benutzen pflegt. Unter Anleitung und Ausbildung von Lucius Caelius, welcher selbst ein Bogenschütze ist, steigen ihre Treffsicherheit und Präzision sehr, sodass sie schließlich sehr tödlich mit dem Bogen umgehen kann. Des Weiteren zeigt sie einige Fähigkeiten im unbewaffneten Kämpfen. So konnte sie schon mehrfach einige Gegner unbewaffnet besiegen. Handlungsverlauf [[Blood and Sand|'Blood and Sand']] [[Die Huren Roms|'Die Huren Roms']] (1x09): Mira trägt die Maske der Göttin Diana, als eine der vielen anderen nackten Sklavinnen, die verschiedene Göttinnen-Masken vorführen, als Licinia mit ihrem Anliegen an Lucretia herantritt, und sich Miras Maske aussucht. Mira und die anderen werden wieder zurück an die Arbeit geschickt. Später bringt Mira Lucretia und Batiatus Wein, und wird aufgrund ihrer Schönheit von Lucretia ausgewählt, Spartacus in der Nacht aufzusuchen, bevor er mit Licinia schlafen soll, um herauszufinden, wie gut seine körperliche Selbstbeherrschung ist (um es mal so auszudrücken). Spartacus ist erstaunt, eine splitternackte Mira in seiner Zelle vorzufinden, und er den Grund erfährt, warum sie eigentlich bei ihm ist, sagt er ihr, dass das eine Beleidigung für ihn ist und ihre Anwesenheit ebenso, und schickt sie raus. Am nächsten Tag, als Lucretia badet, fragt diese Mira, wie es mit Spartacus lief, und Mira gibt zu, dass er sie nicht wollte, und Lucretia will wissen, warum sie ihr das nicht früher erzählt hat, und Mira sagt, sie befürchtete Ärger zu bekommen. Die Domina sagt ihr, Mira solle sich ausziehen, und sie tut es, und nachdem Lucretia sie betrachtet hat, sagt sie, sie solle heute Nacht erneut zu Spartacus gehen und mit ihm schlafen, sonst werde sie sterben. In der Nacht schleicht sich Mira erneut zu Spartacus in die Zelle und erschreckt ihn, als sie ihre Finger über seine Brust wandern lässt, und ihn somit aus dem Schlaf reißt. "Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, dann wecke niemals einen Gladiator." sagt er zu ihr, bevor er hinzufügt, sie solle wieder dorthin zurückgehen, wo sie hergekommen ist, und auf ihre Nachfrage, warum er sie immer zurückstößt, erwidert Spartacus, dass er nicht den Wunsch hat, mit einer Frau zu schlafen, der das befohlen wurde. Mira erwidert, ob er sich nicht denken kann, was ihr passiert, wenn sie den Befehl ihrer Herrin missachtet. Spartacus sieht sie an, schluckt, und denkt sich den Rest. Er sagt ihr, dass sie bleiben und auf dem Boden übernachten kann, und auf ihre Frage, ob sie denn gar nichts für den besten aller Kämpfer tun könne, sagt er, dass es einen Wunsch gäbe, den sie ihm erfüllen kann, wenn es ihr möglich ist: Sie soll nach Aurelia, Varros Frau, suchen. Mira akzeptiert und am nächsten Tag erzählt sie Lucretia und Batiatus, Spartacus hätte sehr viele Wünsche gehabt. Batiatus und Lucretia glauben ihr und sie bekommt keinen Ärger. Später in der Nacht ist Mira eine derjenigen Sklavinnen, die Spartacus für sein Stelldichein mit Licinia vorbereiten, indem sie ihn am ganzen Körper, außer dem Gesicht, mit einer goldglitzernden Paste einreiben, bevor ihm Mira eine goldene Maske aufsetzt. Als Mira vor ihn tritt, sehen sich die beiden kurz an. Später wird Spartacus von den Wachen aus der Villa geschleift, nachdem er unwissentlich mit Ilithyia statt mit Licina, die dasselbe leichte Kostüm und Maske trugen, geschlafen hat. Als Lucretia, als Spartacus und Ilithyia noch mittendrin sind, hereinplatzt und enthüllt, dass unter der Maske Ilithyia und nicht Licinia steckt, zieht auch Ilithyia dem geschockten Spartacus die Maske vom Gesicht, und ist genauso schockiert wie er, da sie eigentlich mit Crixus hatte schlafen wollen, und auf keinen Fall mit dem größten Feind ihres Mannes. Spartacus ist außer sich, und versucht Ilithyia zu erwürgen, wird jedoch von den Wachen aus der Villa befördert. Kurz darauf sieht man ihn, wie er sich im Bad der Gladiatoren die Goldpaste vom Körper wäscht, wo ihn Batiatus aufsucht und sich bei ihm tatsächlich entschuldigt, für das was passiert ist, und dass er keine Ahnung davon hatte. Spartacus sagt, er schulde ihm auch eine Entschuldigung, da er die Beherrschung verloren hat, und Batiatus erwidert, dass sie nie wieder von dieser Nacht reden sollten, und seine Ergebenheit den Ludus ehren würde. Ob Mira von all dem erfahren hat, ist unklar. Mörderisches Opfer (1x10): Mira hat es geschafft, Aurelia zu finden, und zu Varro in den Ludus zu bringen. Aurelia hatte erneut unerfreulichen Besuch ihres Bekannten Titus, der sich ihr zuvor schon einmal aufgedrängt hatte, und flüchtete nach einem Kampf mit ihm, in dem sie ihm praktisch die Eier abgetrennt hat, mit ihrem Sohn Janus zu der Familie ihres Bruders in die Berge, wo Mira sie fand. Spartacus sieht Mira dankbar lächelnd an, und nickt ihr zu, bevor sie von zwei Wachen wieder in die Villa gebracht wird. Aus ihrer Bekanntschaft hat sich Vertrauen und eine Art Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelt. Als Spartacus mitbekommt, wie Mira von Hector, einer der Wachen, bedroht und geschlagen wird, da er sie des Diebstahls verdächtigt, greift er ein, verletzt Hector im Gesicht und rettet so Mira. Batiatus taucht auf, und fragt verärgert, was los sei, und warum Hector eine seiner Sklavinnen anfasst, und was Mira angeblich gestohlen hat, woraufhin Hector antwortet, dass es nichts von Wert sei. Batiatus staucht Spartacus zusammen, und droht ihm, wäre am nächsten Tag nicht Numerius Geburtstagsfeier, würde er den Gladiator auspeitschen lassen. Am nächsten Tag und der folgenden Nacht findet im Ludus Numerius' Feier zu seinem 15. Geburtstag statt. In der Nacht bedankt sich Mira bei Spartacus für seine gestrige Hilfe, und er sagt, dass er das für jede Frau getan hätte, und Mira sagt zu ihm "Du bist ein Arsch.", was Varro amüsiert. Sie sieht sich lächelnd den Kampf zwischen Spartacus und Varro an, nimmt aber genau wie jeder andere an, dass es nur ein Schaukampf ist. Als Numerius Varros Tod befiehlt, sieht man ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und als Batiatus Spartacus drängt weiterzumachen, sieht man die Anspannung, was als nächstes passieren wird. Nach Varros Tod kommt sie in seine Zelle und tröstet ihn, als er seine Trauer und Wut an der Einrichtung auslässt. [[Alte Wunden|'Alte Wunden']] (1x11): Spartacus sieht Mira, wie sie und eine andere Sklavin sich um Aulus kümmern. Stunden später läuft Spartacus aus dem Bad einer Halluzination von Varro bis auf den Trainingsplatz hinterher, und wird von Mira erschreckt, die ihn gerufen hat, er es jedoch nicht gehört hatte. Sie sagt ihm, dass Batiatus sie schickt, um ihn eine Freude zu machen, doch er lehnt ab, mit den Worten, dass er das nicht verdiene. Mira nimmt Spartacus am Handgelenk, und zieht ihn unbeabsichtigt am Arm, was dessen Wunde, die er sich im Kampf mit Varro zuzog, schmerzen lässt. Sie bemerkt es, doch Spartacus wiegelt ab, es sei nur ein Kratzer, und das Varro schlimmeres durchgemacht habe. Mira will ihn in seine Zelle begleiten, doch Spartacus erwidert rüde, dass sie nicht gebraucht wird, und Mira will gerade gehen, da ruft er sie nochmal zurück. Spartacus sagt zu ihr, dass er sie vorhin mit einem Mann gesehen hat, und Mira unterbricht ihn, und sagt, dass sie auf Befehl bei ihm war, und es ihr nichts bedeutet hat. Spartacus sagt, darauf habe er nicht hinausgewollt, sondern, dass Mira dem Mann das nächste Mal seinen Dank für das Beschützen von Sura, und der sich dabei eine Wunde zuzog, ausrichten solle. Mira sieht ihn ungläubig an, und geht wieder in die Villa. Nachdem Spartacus auf dem Trainingsplatz aufgrund seiner Wunde zusammengebrochen ist, liegt er beim Medicus, und Batiatus lässt Mira holen, da er denkt, dass Spartacus Gefühle für sie hat, und ihre Hände helfen könnten. Mira hält den im Fieberdelirium liegenden Spartacus fest, als der Medicus ihm etwas zu trinken einflößt. Mira hält Spartacus fest, während der Medicus ihn auf der Liege festschnallt. Als Aulus zum Medicus kommt, und sich behandeln lässt, tupft Mira Spartacus die Stirn mit einem Tuch ab, und der alte Medicus sagt zu ihr, sie solle ihn wecken, wenn sich sein Zustand verändert. Mira nickt. Spartacus träumt, dass er im Medicus-Raum aufwacht, doch es ist keiner da. Als er sich umdreht, sieht er eine mit einem Tuch bedeckte Person auf dem Tisch liegen. Als er die Hand nach ihr austrecken will, quillt von unten, durch Wunden, durch den weißen Stoff, und als das Tuch vom Gesicht der Person zieht, sieht er sein altes thrakisches Ich tot auf dem Tisch liegen. Sura kommt in den Raum, und fragt, warum er ihn getötet hat, und Spartacus sagt, er hätte keine Wahl hatte, und das ein Mann sein Schicksal annehmen muss, und Sura ergänzt, oder von ihm vernichtet werden. Spartacus fragt sie, ob das sein Weg ist: Blut und Tod? Sura antwortet, er war schon immer für Verhängnisvolles vorgesehen, und beide lehnen ihre Stirn aneinander. Plötzlich verändert sich die Szenerie, und Spartacus hält die sterbende Sura in den Armen, und bittet sie, ihn nicht wieder zu verlassen, doch Sura entgegnet, er sei es gewesen, der sie verlassen habe. Der Himmel donnert und verdunkelt sich und er sieht erneut, als Varro ihm eindringlich sagt, er solle auf die Wunde von Aulus achten, die verschiedenen Geschehnisse vor sich: wie Sura mit Aulus' Wagen ankommt, und dieser Blut auf seiner Kleidung hat, und davon redet, sie seien überfallen worden; wie er sich von Sura als Mira und der anderen Sklavin verwöhnen lässt, und Spartacus merkt, dass Aulus am Bauch gar keine Wunde oder Narbe hat, obwohl dort eine sein müsste. Als Spartacus ruckartig aufwacht, sieht er sich einer erleichterten Mira gegenüber, die ihm sagt, das sie bei ihm ist, er sich nicht bewegen soll, und dass das Fieber gesunken ist, und die Götter ihn gesegnet haben. Er stimmt ihr zu und sieht verwirrt zu Aulus hinüber, der neben ihm liegt, auch Mira sieht zu ihm rüber. Mira sieht Spartacus an, und sagt sie werde den Medicus holen, doch er packt sie und hält sie zurück. Er bittet sie, zu warten, und ihn loszumachen, um mit dem Mann alleine reden zu können. Mira fragt nach dem Warum, doch er antwortet, sie solle draußen warten, und ihn warnen, falls jemand kommt. Er bittet sie, es für ihn zu tun, und das er es ihr vergelten wird (was so viel heißt wie, dass er in ihrer Schuld steht). Spartacus reißt Aulus' Tunika auf, und als er weder eine Wunde noch eine Narbe findet, drückt er seinen Unterarm auf dessen Kehle und knurrt ihn an, was passiert ist und er solle anfangen zu reden. Aulus erzählt erneut die Lüge von dem Überfall, doch Spartacus nimmt ihn in den Würgegriff und Aulus sagt, er habe nur getan, was ihm befohlen wurde, und als er den Namen Batiatus, als den Namen desjenigen ausspuckt, der ihm Suras Ermordung befohlen hat, erwürgt Spartacus ihn. Eine geschockte Mira kommt durch die Tür, und fragt, was er getan habe, und Spartacus sagt ihr, sie solle ihm helfen, Aulus wieder herzurichten, und ihn anschließend wieder festbinden, damit man ihn nicht verdächtigt, Schuld an Aulus' Tod zu sein, und zu niemandem etwas sagen. Als Spartacus am nächsten Morgen wieder trainiert, ist Batiatus sehr erfreut, und fragt ihn, ob es ihm wieder gut geht. Spartacus erwidert, das er wieder ganz der Alte sei. Enthüllungen (1x12): Batiatus erwähnt Mira gegenüber Drago, und sagt, sie solle zu Spartacus geschickt werden, um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Mira betritt Spartacus' Zelle, und entschuldigt sich, dass sie in seine Zelle platzt, und Spartacus fragt, ob es Batiatus war, der sie geschickt hat; Mira antwortet, dass es ihr nichts ausgemacht hat, hergeschickt zu werden. Sie berührt ihn am Kinn, doch er zieht es zurück und Mira sagt, dass sie seine Wunde versorgt hat, für ihn Wache stand, weil er sie darum gebeten hat, während er seine Hände mit Blut befleckte und er weist ihre einfache Berührung zurück. Spartacus erwidert, dass er grade mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt ist, und Mira sagt, er solle sie an seinen Gedanken teilhaben lassen. Spartacus sagt, dass er glaubt, das Batiatus ihm die Schuld an Aulus' Tod gibt, Mira jedoch erwidert, dass sie nicht glaubt, dass er überhaupt daran denkt, und Spartacus fragt gereizt, warum er ihm dann ein Gespräch verweigert. Mira fragt ihn, was das für ein Geheimnis war, dass er aus Aulus herausgeholt hat. Spartacus erzählt ihr, dass Aulus, auf Batiatus' Befehl hin, Sura das Leben nahm. Mira folgert geschockt, dass Spartacus Rache plant, und als sie ihm sagt, dass das nicht geht bzw. er das ncht darf, unterbricht er sie und sagt, dass Sura ihn nie mit dem Namen Spartacus angesprochen hätte, und er wird entweder sehen, wie das Licht in Batiatus' Augen erlischt oder Sura und er sind wieder vereint. Mira erzählt ihm, dass der Preis für Rache ihr Leben wäre, doch Spartacus sieht sie verstänsnislos an. Mira erklärt ihm, dass nach dem römischen Gesetz, wenn ein Sklave das Blut seines Herrn vergießt, alle anderen mit ihm getötet werden. Doch Spartacus erwidert nur, jedem einzelnen sein Schicksal, und ihm das seine. Mira sieht ihn nur wütend an, und verlässt seine Zelle. Später wird Spartacus von Hector zu Batiatus gebracht, der die Villa putzen und umräumen lässt, auch Mira ist anwesend. Sie beobachtet Spartacus während seines Gesprächs mit Batiatus, als Aurelia, Varros Witwe, in den Raum kommt, und Spartacus erstaunt und verärgert ist, sie als Sklavin für Batiatus arbeiten zu sehen. Spartacus fragt verärgert, was Aurelia hier macht, und ob Batiatus ihr nicht seine Gewinngelder hat zu kommen lassen, und Batiatus erzählt ihm, dass sie Varros Schulden abarbeitet, und dass er ihr das Geld hat zukommen lassen, sie jedoch weder von ihm noch von Batiatus selbst Geld für die Schuldenbezahlung wollte, und den Wunsch hatte, dem Haus zu dienen, durch ehrliche Arbeit, bis Varros Schulden abbezahlt sind. Als Batiatus ihn schließlich nach dem Grund für sein Gespräch mit ihm fragt, sagt Spartacus, er wolle nur sichergehen, dass man Aurelia gut behandelt, und Batiatus sagt, dass sie sehr gut behandelt werde. Während dieses Gesprächs versucht Spartacus immer wieder an ein Messer auf einem Tischchen zu greifen, doch Aurelias Auftauchen verhindert es. Mira schaut währendessen immer wieder zu ihm. Als Hector Spartacus wieder zurückbringt, bittet sie diesen, kurz mit Spartacus reden zu können, und als er fragt, warum er das erlauben sollte, erinnert sie ihn daran, dass niemand erfahren soll, das er den Torschlüssel verloren hat. Mira fragt Spartacus wütend, warum Batiatus noch lebt, und dass ihm gestern noch alle Sklavenleben egal waren, doch als Aurelia da war, war das plötzlich anders. Spartacus verteidigt sich, das Varro wie ein Bruder für ihn war, und er seine Frau keiner Gefahr aussetzen wird. Mira erwidert, sie sei von dem Moment an, als Spartacus Varro getötet habe, in Gefahr gewesen, und geht. Mira steht vor einem Tisch voller Essen auf Etageren (dreistöckige oder höhere runde Tabletts, die übereinander angebracht sind, in der Mitte verläuft eine senkrechte Stange, oben meist ein Griff zum Tragen), und weist Aurelia an, die eine weitere auf den Tisch stellen will, dass diese Etagere auf den Balkon kommt. Mira steht während der folgenden Unterhaltungen von Batiatus, Lucretia und Ilithyia im Hintergrund herum. Nachdem Lucretia einen Schwächeanfall aufgrund ihrer Schwangerschaft erleidet, kümmert sich Mira, zusammen mit Naevia und Aurelia, um sie. Mira und Aurelia holen Wein aus dem Keller, als Aurelia einen Krug fallen lässt, Mira sagt zu ihr, sie solle einen Neuen holen, und den besser festhalten. Spartacus taucht am Gitter, das in den Ludus führt, auf und will mit Aurelia alleine reden. Mira sieht etwas eingeschnappt aus, geht aber mit ihrer Amphore nach oben. Aurelia und Spartacus reden miteinander. Am nächsten Tag steht Mira mit einem Tablett, auf dem zwei Becher stehen, an der rechten Ecke des Wasserbeckens im Eingangsbereich, als Glaber und Ilithyia Batiatus und Lucretia besuchen. Aurelia steht an der linken Seite. Mira teilt den Vieren Becher und Pokale mit Wein aus, und geht dann wieder. Als Glaber Spartacus gegen seine Männer kämpfen lässt, ist auch Mira da und sieht besorgt zu. Nachdem Spartacus etwa die Hälfe von Glabers Männern geschlagen hat, treten die letzten vier gegen ihn an, und Miras Gesichtsausdruck wird besorgter. Während des Kampfs gegen Glabers verbliebene Männer sieht man auch Aurelias Reaktion. Nachdem Spartacus diese Männer ebenfalls besiegt hat, muss er sich auf Glabers Befehl vor diesen hinknien, was er mit stoischer Miene tut. Mira kommt geschockt hinzu, als Lucretia, durch Crixus' Ausraster und Ashurs Aussage, erfahren hat, dass Naevia mit Crixus eine Beziehung hatte, sie schlägt, tritt und förmlich durch den Raum schleudert. Lucretia befiehlt Mira, ihr ein Messer zu bringen. Später, als Crixus für seine "Verbrechen" bestraft wird, steht Mira, mit Aurelia neben sich, hinter Lucretia. Als Batiatus Hectors abgetrennten Kopf hochhält, (ihm wurde der Kopf abgetrennt, da er den Torschlüssel sich hatte abnehmen lassen) damit ihn alle sehen, sieht Mira kurz hin, bevor sie wieder zu Boden sieht. Als Crixus ausgepeitscht wird, sieht Spartacus nach einigen Momenten zu Boden, auch Aurelia zuckt zusammen, und Mira sieht sie an. Kurz darauf sieht man, dass Lucretia Naevia die Haare brutal mit dem Messer abgeschnitten hat, und aus dem Ludus verbannt wurde. Dadurch werden Mira und Aurelia zu Lucretias Leibsklavinnen. Tötet sie alle (1x13): Am Tag der Rache von Spartacus und der Ernennung von Glaber als Gönner von Batiatus' Ludus steht Mira in einem schönen Kleid und einem kranz im Haar mit Aurelia hinter Lucretia. Als die Gladiatoren auflaufen, und sie sich aufstellen, sieht man immer wieder wie Spartacus und Mira sich ansehen, und Mira wirkt nervös. Zwei Tage zuvor: Mira steht auf dem Balkonmauer, Lucretia an der Brüstung und sieht den Gladiatoren beim Training zu, als Aurelia etwas auf den Tisch stellt. Kurz darauf schickt sie Mira und Aurelia ins Haus. Spartacus wird zu Batiatus gebracht, der ihm sagt, dass er in 2 Tagen gegen Crixus in einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod kämpfen wird. Spartacus setzt sich dafür ein, dass Crixus trainieren darf. Batiatus erlaubt es, und schickt ihn wieder schlafen. Spartacus spricht Batiatus an, und bittet um etwas, das er mehr "ersehnt" als Schlaf, oder besser gesagt jemanden: Mira. Mira und Spartacus küssen sich, wobei Mira mit dem Rücken zur Wand zum stehen kommt, bis der Soldat vor ihrer Tür verschwindet. Beide lösen sich voneinander und Mira sagt zu ihm, dass er etwas Unmögliches von ihr verlangt. Spartacus erwidert, das die Tore der Villa offen sein müssen, wenn das Attentat auf Batiatus gelingen soll. Mira fragt, warum sie dieses Risiko eingehen sollte und ob er einfach nur Rache nehmen will. Spartacus erwidert, das sein Herz dann endlich Frieden findet. Mira fragt nach Sura, und er erzählt ihr von seiner Frau. Mira willigt ein, sieht ihm ernst in die Augen und verlangt eine Gegenleistung: Sie will zumindest den Schatten der Liebe spüren, den Spartacus für seine Frau empfunden hat. Er scheint kurz darüber nachzudenken. Langsam und fast schon vorsichtig nimmt Spartacus Miras Gesicht in seine Hände, streicht ihre Haare zurück, Miras Augen blicken fest in seine, und macht ihr das Kleid auf, es rutscht bis auf ihre Hüften. Seine Hände wandern zu ihren Hüften, und sie atmet unwillkürlich schneller, bevor er sie langsam und sanft küsst, und dabei seine linke Hand an ihren Hinterkopf legt. Spartacus legt sie sanft auf seiner Pritsche ab, sie sehen sich kurz an, küssen sich erneut, bevor sie miteinander schlafen. Spartacus und Crixus schenken sich in ihrem Kampf nichts, und Spartacus sieht kurz zum Balkon und zu Mira, die kurz einen Blick auf die Gäste wirft, und dann wieder ihn ansieht. Mira spricht Lucretia an, und sagt sie müsse noch mehr Wein aus dem Keller holen, doch Lucretia sagt, sie will, das sich Mira um die Gäste kümmert, und eine andere Sklavin schicken soll. Mira schüttelt in Spartacus' Richtung den Kopf, was er sieht. Einen Tag zuvor: Mira ist mit Lucretia und Ilithyia in der Villa, während die beiden Römerinnen sich unterhalten. Mira übergibt Ilithyia die Schriftrolle, auf der Lucretia die Rede, die Ilithiya bei der Ernennung halten soll, geschrieben hat. Als Aurelia den Gästen nachschenkt, äußert sich Numerius abfällig über ihren verstorbenen Mann Varro. Mira schließt für einen winzigen Moment die Augen, als Numerius, Ilithyia, Batiatus und Domitia, Numerius Mutter, über die Siegchancen von Crixus über Spartacus reden. Mira schleicht sich heimlich davon, und schleicht sich unbemerkt in den Weinkeller, wo das Verbindungstor der Villa mit dem Ludus ist. Mira lässt absichtlich eine Amphore fallen, entschuldigt sich bei der Wache, die dem Kampf durch das Gitter weiter zusieht, nimmt eine große Tonscherbe und schleicht sich lautlos an den Mann heran, und sticht mehrmals mit der Scherbe dem Wachmann ins Genick, bis der tot ist. Der Morgen des großen Tages: Mira sitzt auf einem Hocker und poliert mit einem Tuch den Schmuck von Lucretia und Batiatus, und bringt sie ihr, dann stellt sie sich an die Seite, um auf weitere Anweisungen zu warten. Als Ashur Aurelia unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, ruft sie nach ihr, und sagt, Aurelia werde im Hof gebraucht, und geht mit ihr dorthin. Spartacus schafft es im Hof mit Aurelia zu reden, und klärt sie darüber auf, wer Varros Tod angeordnet hat: der junge Numerius. Aurelia zeigt sich jedoch unversöhnlich, und wünscht immer noch, dass Spartacus von Crixus getötet wird. Spartacus hält sich erneut Crixus vom Hals, als Mira ihm ein Zeichen gibt, dass das Tor offen ist, ihre Hand und ihr Kleid sind mit Blut bedeckt. Kurz darauf schafft Spartacus es mit Crixus' Hilfe auf den Balkon, und die Rebellion nimmt ihren Anfang. Mira öffnet unterdessen das Kellertor sperrangelweit, und läuft zurück in die Villa. Aurelia steht ebenfalls oben, mit den Römern, die sich ins Innere geflüchtet haben. Mira drückt sich in eine Ecke, als die wütenden Gladiatoren in die Villa stürmen, und fast alle Römer abschlachten. (Aurelia flüchtet mit Lucretia, Numerius, Domitia und Batiatus weiter ins Haus und erfährt von einem sterbenden Wachmann, das Ilithyias Männer die Haustür verriegelt haben. Im nächsten Moment wird Domitia von Rhaskos (?) getötet, bevor Batiatus diesen tötet, und den anderen sagt, sie sollen weglaufen. Lucretia sagt Aurelia, sie soll sich mit Numerius verstecken, und Aurelia sagt, sie wüsste ein Versteck und rennt mit Numerius los. Die beiden kommen in einen Raum voller Toter, und Aurelia beginnt mit Numerius über Varro zu reden, und will wissen, was und ob er etwas über Varro als Ehemann und Vater wusste. Numerius sagt jedoch, dass Varro schwach gewesen sei, und den Tod verdient hätte, da geht Aurelia mit dem Messer, das sich auch Spartacus Tage zuvor hatte nehmen wollen, auf ihn los und sticht so lange wutentbrannt auf ihn ein, bis Spartacus in den Raum kommt und sie wegzieht, Drago kommt ebenfalls herein, und Spartacus bittet ihn, auf Aurelia aufzupassen, da er jetzt nur noch einen töten müsse.) Mira steht mit den anderen Sklavinnen und Sklaven an einer Seite des Wasserbeckens des Atriums und sieht wie Batiatus von den anderen Gladiatoren mit ihren Schwertern in Schach gehalten wird, während er sie wütend anschreit. Auch Agron und Crixus sind da, und als Lucretia, durch Crixus schwerst verletzt, in den Raum schwankt, und Batiatus mit seinem Vornamen anspricht, will er zu ihr laufen, als er sieht wie sie zusammenbricht. Als er auf sie zustolpert, wird er von Spartacus aufgehalten, der sich im blutverschmiert und mit triefendem Schwert vor ihn stellt, und ihm dieselben Fragen stellt, die Batiatus ihm stellte, als er ihn vor zwei Jahren brechen wollte. Drago kommt mit der geschockten und blutüberströmten Aurelia herein, und ist ebenso geschockt, als er die Szene vor sich sieht. Spartacus befragt Batiatus weiter, als dieser ihn angreift, überwältigt ihn Spartacus mit Leichtigkeit, und sagt ihm, er solle zu Lucretia gehen und ihr sagen, dass selbst die Götter sie nicht trennen könnten, so wie Batiatus es ihm erzählt hatte. Spartacus brüllt ihn an, ein Lügner zu sein, und schlägt ihm ins Gesicht, während er fortfährt, dass Batiatus ihn genauso wegen seiner Frau belogen hat. Batiatus bittet Drago um Hilfe, doch dieser rührt sich nicht einen Millimeter. Batiatus verpottet Spartacus, dass er ein Niemand gewesen sei, bevor er zu ihm kam, und das er ihm alles gegeben hätte, damit er sein Schicksal hätte annehmen können. Spartacus erwidert, dass Batiatus nun genau dieses Schicksal ein Ende machen werde, und schneidet ihm die Kehle durch. Die umstehenden Gladiatoren und Sklaven sehen geschockt auf ihren toten früheren Herrn. Spartacus sagt ihnen, dass er so habe handeln müssen, weil es gerecht gewesen sei, und das Blut nach Blut verlangt. Viel zu lange hätten sie sich den Launen ihres Herrn unterworfen, und verloren. Er werde das nicht mehr zulassen. Er wolle nie wieder zusehen, wie Brüder sich abschlachten, nur damit jemand sein Vergnügen hat; er wolle nie wieder sehen, wie ein Herz aus der Brust gerissen wird oder grundlos ein Leben erlösche. Er weiß, dass das (Massaker) nicht alle von ihnen wollten, trotzdem sei es geschehen. Das Leben der Sklaven und Gladiatoren gehöre jetzt ihnen, Mira sieht Spartacus ernst an, und sie sollen ihren eigenen Weg gehen oder sich "ihnen" anschließen. Miteinander werden sie Rom erbeben lassen. Spartacus reißt sein Schwert in die Höhe und die Gladiatoren stoßen einen Jubelschrei aus. Kurz darauf öffnet sich das äußere Tor des Ludus und die Gladiatoren und Sklaven, unter ihnen Mira und Aurelia, laufen hinaus. Beziehungen [[Spartacus|'Spartacus']] Blood and Sand Die Beziehung zwischen Mira und Spartacus ist sehr kompliziert. Sie sind sich das erste Mal begegnet, als Batiatus sie in seine Zelle geschickt hat, um ihm Freude (im Sinne von Sex) zu gewähren. Spartacus sehnt sich jedoch nach keiner Freude und schickt sie weg. Später wird sie noch einmal von Lucretia zu Spartacus geschickt und Lucretia droht damit, sie zu töten, wenn Spartacus "sie nicht nimmt". Also treffen sie sich in seiner Zelle wieder. Spartacus denkt, sie ist aus einem anderen Grund hier und droht ihr deshalb. Sie versichert ihm jedoch, dass dem nicht so ist und erklärt ihm, dass sie Ärger kriegt, wenn sie ihm keine Freude bereitet. Spartacus erwidert, dass sie ihm einen anderen Gefallen tun kann, indem sie nach Aurelia, der Frau von Varro, sucht. Mira akzeptiert und am nächsten Tag erzählt sie Lucretia und Batiatus, Spartacus hätte viele Wünsche gehabt. Batiatus und Lucretia glauben ihr und sie bekommt keinen Ärger. Im Laufe der nächsten Zeit schicken Batiatus und Lucretia Mira viel öfter zu ihm, um ihn abzulenken oder aus anderen Gründen. Nachdem er erfahren hat, dass seine Frau absichtlich von Batiatus getötet wurde, plant er Rache. Dazu braucht er Miras Hilfe, da sie das Haupttor zum Ludus öffnen soll, an dem Tag, an dem er Rache nehmen will. Diese akzeptiert nach kurzem Zögern, mit der Bedingung, dass sie einen Schatten der Liebe, die er für Sura gehegt hat, spüren darf. Sie schlafen also miteinander. An dem Tag, an dem also die Rache bzw. Flucht durchgeführt wird, hält sie ihr Versprechen ein. Nachdem Batiatus schließlich getötet wurde und Spartacus eine Rebellion aufbaut, schließt sie sich ihm an. Vengeance Einige Wochen nach diesen Ereignissen, während sie auf der Flucht vor Rom sind, hat Mira starke Gefühle für Spartacus entwickelt. Er selbst erwidert diese Gefühle, allerdings nur leicht. Inzwischen haben die beide eine Affäre bzw. eine ähnliche Beziehung aufgebaut. Sie schlafen mehrfach miteinander. Nach einem Streit verschlechtert sich diese Beziehung und beide sind nicht mehr zusammen. Seither sind die beiden nur noch Freunde, aber da Mira inzwischen das Bogenschießen gut beherrscht, schätzt er sie inzwischen auch als Kämpferin. Nachdem Mira von einem Römer durch einen Axtwurf gestorben ist, zeigen sich bei ihm trotzdem Gefühle und Traurigkeit. Er beerdigt sie schließlich ordentlich, obwohl die Ressourcen der Rebellen sehr erschöpft sind. War of the Damned Einige Zeit später, nachdem die Rebellion tausende Anhänger erreicht hat, merkt man Spartacus an, dass er eine lange Zeit keine Liebe mehr empfunden hat. Außerdem betrauert er Miras Tod immer noch. Seine anspornenden Gedanken während des Kampfes gegen Crassus widmen sich auch Mira und bei der Bestattung von Crixus erwähnt er ihren Namen als einer der Menschen, um dessen Tod er trauert. [[Lucretia|'Lucretia']] Mira und Lucretia haben eine Sklavin-Herrin-Beziehung zueinander. Lucretia benutzt Mira, um bei Spartacus festzustellen, wie es um dessen Männlichkeit bestellt ist, jedoch scheitert Mira beim ersten Mal, und Lucretia hat keine Probleme, sie sich ausziehen zu lassen und ihr mit dem Tode zu drohen, sollte sie erneut versagen. Als Mira am nächsten Tag darüber lügt, wie die Nacht verlaufen ist, glauben Lucretia und Batiatus ihr, und sie wird nicht bestraft. Aurelia Aurelia ist Varros Witwe und wird von Mira bei ihrem Bruder ausgespürt und zu Varro in den Ludus gebracht, auf Spartacus' Bitte hin. Sie fängt nach dem Tod ihres Mannes im Haus von Batiatus zu arbeiten an, um Varros noch ausstehende Schulden zu tilgen. Mira kümmert sich um sie, zeigt ihr, wie man sich als Sklavin verhält, und schützt sie vor Ashurs Annäherungsversuchen, so werden beide Freundinnen. Auch nach der Revolte im Ludus passt Mira auf Aurelia auf, und ist entsetzt und traurig, als Aurelia stirbt. Zitate "Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, dann wecke niemals einen Gladiator." - Spartacus zu Mira, als sie ihn mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf reißt (Die Huren Roms, 1x09) "Kann ich denn gar nichts für den besten aller Kämpfer tun?" - "Es gibt einen Wunsch, den du mir erfüllen könntest. Wenn es dir möglich ist."'' - Mira & Spartacus' Gespräch, als sie in seiner Zelle übernachtet (Die Huren Roms, 1x09) "''Ich schulde dir Dank für gestern." - "Der Mann ist zu weit gegangen. Ich habe da nur etwas zurechtgerückt." - "Und das erwärmt mir das Herz." - "Lass es wieder abkühlen. Ich hätte das für jede Frau gemacht." - "Du bist ein Arsch." - Miras und Spartacus' Gespräch auf dem Geburtstagsfest (Mörderisches Opfer, 1x10) "Du verlangst Unmögliches." - "Die Tore der Villa müssen offen sein, noch vor meinem Angriff auf Batiatus." - "Du verlangst von mir, das ich alles riskiere? Und wofür? Damit Spartacus Rache nehmen kann?" - "Nein. Damit sein Herz vielleicht endlich Ruhe findet." - "War sie so eine Frau? Deine Frau?" - " Sie war die Sonne. Die nie wieder aufgehen wird." - "Ich weiß, wie es ist. Wenn du die Wärme vermisst. Ich werde das Tor öffnen. Aber ich verlange eine Gegenleistung. Dies ist mein Preis: Ich will dich in mir spürn. Ich will zumindest den Schatten der Liebe spürn, die du für sie empfunden hast." - Mira und Spartacus, bevor sie miteinander schlafen (Tötet sie alle, 1x13) "Ich musste so handeln, weil es gerecht war. Blut verlangt nach Blut. Viel zu lange haben wir uns den Launen unseres Herrn unterworfen, und verloren. Ich werde das nicht mehr zulassen. Euer Leben gehört euch. Geht euren eigenen Weg oder schließt euch uns an. Miteinander werden wie Rom erbeben lassen!" - Spartacus zu den Sklaven und Gladiatoren, nachdem er sie befreit hat, auch Mira (Tötet sie alle, 1x13) Getötete Opfer * Linus - (Torwache zum Ludus zur Villa) Tonscherbe ins Genick gestochen (Tötet sie alle) * Römischer Soldat - mehrere Male eingestochen (Einen Platz in der Welt) * Der Procurator - (Minenaufseher) mehrere Male eingestochen (Das höhere Wohl) * Römischer Soldat - mehrere Male eingestochen (Mit leeren Händen) * 2 römische Soldaten - verbrannt (Befreiung) * Hunderte römischer Zivilisten - verbrannt bei der Zerstörung der Arena (Befreiung) * Chadara - versehentlich mit einem Pfeil erschossen (Gewähltes Schicksal) * Octavius Tarsus - mit einem Pfeil erstochen (Ausgleich) * 4 von Varnius' Soldaten - Im Kampf getötet (Monster) * Glabers Soldaten - Schlacht am Vesuv (Zorn der Götter) Trivia * Der Name Mira ist Latein und bedeutet "Wunder". * Mira ist der achte Hauptcharakter, der getötet wurde. * Ursprünglich sollte Mira die Schlacht am Vesuvius überleben und Gannicus' neue Liebhaberin werden. Dies wurde jedoch in dem Drehbuch der letzten Episode geändert. * Wenn Mira aus Hispania stammt, kann sie entweder aus Celtiberian (Provinz Guadalajara, Provinz Soria und Kastilien-La Mancha in Zentralspanien) stammen oder aus den Ländern der Lusitani-Stammes-Konföderation (Portugal und Westspanien). * Der Lateinische Begriff für eine weibliche Sklavin ist Ancilla, was so viel wie "Dienerin" bedeutet. * Die wörtliche lateinische Übersetzung für eine Leibsklavin ist Serva Corporis. Mira ist das jedoch nicht, da Naevia Lucretias Leibsklavin ist. * Das lateinische Wort für Bogenschütze ist Sagittarius. Mira lernte das Bogenschießen vom römischen Exilanten Lucius Caelius. * Die Szene, in der Mira sich Spartacus vorstellt, erinnert an eine ähnliche Szene von Varinia und Spartacus in Stanley Kubriks Film. Daher spekulierten eine Fans, dass Mira Spartacus zweite Frau in den folgenden Episoden werden könnte. Diese Ahnung bestätigt sich teilweise in Staffel 2. * Mira kommt auch im Spiel Spartacus: Vengeance Das Spiel vor. en:Mira Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Sklaven Kategorie:Haus des Batiatus Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Spanier Kategorie:Bogenschützen Kategorie:Männer von Spartacus